


Reminiscing

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: ''She thought about her sister who was now long gone and while the pain was still present, it didn’t hurt as much as it used to''
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Kudos: 15





	Reminiscing

Bright teal eyes sparkled with joy under the warm summer evening. The sky was a bright blue color, the trees were colored with flowers and fruits left by the late spring. The smell of freshness and freedom, tinted with laughter echoing through the forest and getting lost in the air. Her chest expanded with a feeling of overwhelming love and calmness, something she hadn’t felt in a while. 

She spotted twin redheads – Jonas and Lars running around the grass, chasing Dag – their young calf. Her gaze moved down and landed on Kristoff, who was sitting on a rock next to their oldest,  Agnarr . Their bright blonde hair shinning in the sunlight. She smiled warmly at the sight of her boys. 

They had taken a day off from royal duties to spend time with their family and reminisce about the ones that were not present. She thought about her sister who was now long gone and while the pain was still present, it didn’t hurt as much as it used to. 

A small smile formed on her lips as she glanced down to her lap. Lose platinum blonde hair cascaded down her legs to the soft blanket. Her little girl was deep in thought, a book in her hands pointing at the sky. She watched her brows furrowed in concentration; a trait inherited from her aunt. Everything she was, reminded her of Elsa. Sometimes she thought Ellie had been a gift, to compensate the emptiness her absent would make her feel.

Other times she would just feel sad that her sister wasn’t allowed the chance to grow up the way that she made sure Ellie had. There was anger and resentment towards that life, towards her parents and sometimes towards herself. She wished she could’ve done more. But mostly she felt grateful to be given a second chance to make things right. 

Her hand instinctively went to caress her soft milky face, small freckles covering it. And she smiled widely when her eyes met her dark blue ones. It felt like looking at Elsa all over again. 

‘’Mama?’’ 

‘’Yes, pumpkin?’’ Anna replied, watching her daughter’s nose scrunch. She knew that it wasn’t her favorite nickname but she couldn’t help herself. 

She watched her daughter sit straight, folding the book and placing it carefully on her lap. ‘’Today’s her anniversary, right?’’ 

Anna went silent for a second, debating internally the amount of information to be shared. Ellie was just  6 but she was smart and understanding, the mere image of her sister. ‘’It is’’ 

‘’That’s why you took the day off?’’ She asked again, in a quiet and innocent voice. 

Anna grabbed a strand of hair from her  face and tucked it behind her ear. ‘’Yes, it’s important for me that we are all together today’’ 

‘’Can you tell me about her?’’ Ellie asked, laying down on her back again, her head resting on Anna’s lap. She smiled as she watched the rest of her family approaching.

‘’What are you girls doing?’’ Kristoff asked them, tickling Ellie and sitting next to her feet. 

The twins did the same, they sat together in front of Anna and next to Dag.  Agnarr took the side of her mother, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. And it that moment Anna felt like her chest could burst with happiness, from watching her family surround her. The love she felt from every single one of them was something she  never imagined  would feel this good.

‘’Mom was about to tell me about auntie Elsa!’’ Ellie exclaimed, still laying on her back.  Kristoff  raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. 

‘’She was?’’ He asked her and watched her smile back. She was ready. 

‘’Well, auntie Elsa wasn’t any normal sister. She was born with a gift’’ Anna started, catching her children’s attention. ‘’She was born with ice and snow powers’’ She heard them gasp loudly. 

‘’Oh yeah, she could summon snow at will and turn water into ice and vice versa’’ Kristoff added, amused by the shocked look on their children’s face. 

‘’She was still scared of them and she fought against them for a long time. She thought she wasn’t deserving of them and that no one would ever love her for them’’ Anna continued, her voice hinting the sadness that remembering those times meant for her.

‘’But you loved her and grandfather and grandmother too , right?’’ Lars asked intrigued, his hands petting Dag’s head softly. 

Anna nodded. ‘’Yes, but she wasn’t sure of that. She was so afraid of hurting us that she shut us out to protect us. What she didn’t realize is that by shutting us out, she was staying all alone’’ 

She glanced at their kids, a somber look in each of their faces. She felt for them, the same way she felt for the little girl she once was. There was a lot that she wasn’t telling them but she hoped she could turn this painful experience into a life lesson for them. ‘’She was so afraid she couldn’t control her powers  and our parents were afraid  she would end up hurting herself or someone else. They went behind everyone’s back into a secret journey to find answers but they were lost at sea. And the night of Elsa’s coronation, I pushed her and she encased the kingdom in an eternal winter in the middle of summer’’ 

‘’The great Thaw’’  Agnarr whispered. ‘’I think I’ve heard or read about it’’ 

‘’It’s very likely that you’ve heard about it, it was a very big event in Arendelle’s history’’ Kristoff replied, smiling at the boy. 

‘’Well, she thought she couldn’t save the kingdom because she was too afraid and in no control of anything. She thought she didn’t have the answer when in reality, all she needed to do was allow herself to love and be loved’’ 

Ellie gasped, sitting upright. ‘’Love will thaw’’ She whispered; her mouth wide. Anna and Kristoff chuckled, she may be 90% like Elsa, but there was still a 10% that was Anna.

‘’Exactly. Elsa was gifted not only with the power of ice and snow but also, she was gifted the power of love and forgiveness’’ Anna added, her eyes filling with tears. 

‘’How was she? Was she a redhead like us?’’ Jonas asked. And in that moment Anna realized how much she had deprived her own children of her sister. How her own grief had blinded her of the legacy that Elsa as an aunt and monarch deserved. They were too young to remember her, anyway. 

‘’Oh no. It’s funny, you know? She looked exactly like this one’’ Anna replied, pointing at Ellie’s tummy and tickling her shortly. Her eyes sparkled with joy and wonder. 

‘’She did?’’ 

‘’Yes! She had the same hair and eyes’’ Kristoff replied, looking at her youngest with the most loving eyes she had ever seen him with. And Anna smiled widely. 

‘’She also loved to study, she loved science, geometry and arts, much like you do  Agnarr ’’ She commented, smiling at the boy who returned the smile quickly. ‘’And, she was quite the adventurer. She climbed trees and mountains, she loved to run in the forest and play with the animals’’ She told her twins and watched them share a laugh. 

‘’There’s a lot of her in us, then?’’  Agnarr asked, looking at his siblings. 

Anna nodded, smiling and looking at Kristoff who smiled at her. ‘’Yes, so much. But most importantly... she gave the best warm hugs in the world’’ She added. 

‘’Maybe you could try and see if you inherit that from her too!’’ Kristoff spoke, sharing a mischievous look with his children. In a second, they jumped into Anna and tackled her to the grass in a big massive hug. Big laughter echoed in the forest and she felt home in the arms of her family. 

Hours later, the sun was setting and painting the sky pink as they made their way back to the castle. 

‘’Anna, I have a plan just follow me’’ Kristoff whispered on her ear. 

‘’Wait, what are you up to?’’ She asked him, watching him smirk. 

‘’The kids are as impatient as you, let me have my fun’’ He whispered back, smiling. ‘’Honey? What do you think of telling the children about Elsa’s adventure to  Ahtohallan and her fight against the Nook on the Dark Sea tomorrow after they finish with their tutors?’’ Kristoff spoke aloud, watching the four royal children stop and turn around. 

‘’ Papaaaaaaaaa ’’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there!  
> Yes, it's me again! I'm on a roll but I have written all this prompts on my phone and sometimes (especially at midnight) I get inspired and well, this happens haha. And yes, this has a small hint of angst but it's mostly good and I'm so proud of myself.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Thank you!!


End file.
